El Llanto de un Recuerdo
by Applejack Spix
Summary: El pasado a veces guarda recuerdos muy dolorosos ¿que paso con la madre de Perla? ¿por que Perla termino vagando sola hasta encontrar a Blu? ¿que hay del incendio que menciona Eduardo? ¿y por que demonios no mencionan casi nada de la madre de Perla en Rio 2? si quieren conocer las respuestas a estas y mas preguntas los invito a leer esta historia


**Bueno este es mi primer intento de OS y quiero ver que sale de esto, cabe aclarar que yo no creo que la madre de Perla este muerta, de los padres de Blu es otra cosa ppero ese es otro asunto, tambien quiero darle las gracias a Spytaku por ayudarme en algunas cosas de este escrito, bueno sin mas que agregar que tengan buena lectura**

* * *

**El Llanto de un Recuerdo**

_Cada vez que ganas algo, pierdes otra cosa…_

Había pasado un mes desde la mudanza al amazonas de nuestra querida familia de azules, para entonces ya se habían creado un nido debido a que Blu ya no quería seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de Roberto (claro que también tenía sus razones personales aun)

Nuestra historia comienza en una hermosa mañana en el Amazonas, Blu y Perla aterrizaban en el nido del padre de esta última, Eduardo quería hablar con los 2 de lo que el describió la noche anterior como algo importante

"¿Papá? ¿papi? ¿estás en casa? vinimos por que anoche dijiste que querías hablar con nosotros"-dijo Perla con un ala en su pico como lo hace alguien tratando de amplificar su voz de esta forma

"Supongo que salió solo por un momento"-dijo Blu

"Puede ser pero entonces por qué nos dijo que viniéramos a esta hora si él no…"-decía Perla pero no termino ya que algo en la pared del nido de su padre llamo su atención

"Perla ¿ocurre algo?"-pregunto Blu de forma curiosa al ver a Perla perdida en algo de la pared

"No lo puedo creer, no creí que se salvara y menos que aun lo conservara, esto lo hice cuando apenas tenía 1 año"-dijo Perla bastante asombrada de lo que tenía enfrente

"¿Que se supone que es amor?"-pregunto Blu fijándose en lo mismo que Perla, este objeto parecía una pintura enmarcada, en ella se veían tres guacamayos muy alegres, por lo que se veía se podía decir que eran una hembra, un macho y su polluelo

"Es un retrato de mi familia, lo hice con hojas, pinturas que se usan para el baile y otras cosas que me encontraba"-dijo Perla mientras se acercaba para admirar mas su pintura

"Ah si el baile"-dijo Blu con desgana pues aun recordaba cómo había sido apartado de todos los demás en su primer día en el Amazonas

"Es justo como lo recordaba, esta cosita de aquí era yo"-dijo Perla admirando al polluelo que estaba en su arte

"Jejeje desde entonces eras hermosa"-dijo Blu torpemente pero Perla no le presto mucha atención de todas formas

"Este es mi papa y esta… esta es… ella es…"-tartamudeo Perla sin control, nunca acabo lo que iba a decir ya que una enorme tristeza la abordo, haciendo que se arrodillara y se pusiera a llorar desconsoladamente con las alas sobre su rostro, Blu simplemente no pudo ver al ave de su vida de esa manera así que trato de consolarla

"Oye Perla, tranquila, tranquila ¿qué sucede?"-pregunto Blu mientras abrazaba a su esposa con una de sus alas

"Es que… ella…es mi madre"-dijo Perla pero apenas se entendía por los sollozos que esta daba

"¿En serio? nunca me has contado nada de ella y bueno tampoco me habías contado nada de tu padre en si"-dijo Blu pero se sintió como un tonto por lo que había dicho

"Es que… no es… algo que… me… guste re…cordar"-respondió Perla aun con dificultad por el llanto

"Vamos Perla, mira cálmate y cuéntamelo todo, Linda decía que contarle los problemas a alguien a veces es de mucha ayuda, además no me gustan ver esos hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas"-dijo Blu mientras abrazaba por completo a Perla **(ah pero si tú la hiciste llorar 2 veces maldito)**

"Es… esta bi…bien"-dijo Perla mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con sus alas y se descubría la cara

"¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera?"-pregunto Blu

Después de que Perla se calamara un poco más, ambos salieron del nido de Eduardo y se posaron en una rama del mismo árbol para conversar

"Pues bien, cuéntamelo todo"-dijo Blu animadamente

"No es mi recuerdo más feliz, sobre todo por lo que hice pero bueno, todo comenzó en un día como este"-decía Perla comenzando su historia pero aun conservando un tono triste en su voz

_Hace 15 años_

Una joven Perla volaba muy feliz por la selva en busca de nueces de Brasil las cuales les había encargado su madre para la comida de ese día

"Veamos si no mal recuerdo es en esa dirección, solo espero no caer de nuevo en el territorio de esos malvado rojos"-dijo Perla para ella misma

Después de un rato volando llego a su destino, vio la nuez más cercana y se dispuso a agarrarla pero súbitamente sintió que alguien toco su hombro, volteo inmediatamente pero no había nadie, así que regreso a lo que estaba haciendo pero cuando se dispuso a agarrar la nuez se percato de que esta había desaparecido

"¿Como rayos? ¿qué pasa aquí?"-pensó Perla

"¿Buscas esto Perlita?"-dijo una voz encima de su cabeza

"Raion eres un tonto, por que me quitas mi nuez"-dijo Perla un poco molesta

"Pero si esta no llevaba tu nombre"-dijo Raion sosteniendo y balanceando la nuez enfrente de Perla

"Eres tan infantil"-dijo Perla aun más molesta

"Y tú eres tan aburrida"-dijo Raion remarcando la última palabra

Ambos se miraron con enojo por un momento pero inmediatamente se echaron a reír

"No crees que ya tienes mucha reserva como para que sigas comiendo tanto"-dijo Perla burlonamente señalando la panza de Raion

"Óyeme no estoy gordo"-dijo Raion defendiéndose

"Si claro y mi papá no es el jefe del clan"-dijo Perla con sarcasmo

"Ja ja muy chistosita, ya mejor toma tu nuez"-dijo Raion entregándole la nuez a Perla

"Gracias eres muy amable"-dijo Perla

"Ah no es nada"-dijo Raion que por debajo de las plumas era como un tomate con alas

Después de que ambos recogieran unas cuantas nueces se despidieron y ambos se fueron a su hogar, en el hogar de Perla ya estaban esperándola sus padres para comer

"Ya llegue"-dijo Perla con 3 nueces en sus patas mientras entraba a su nido

"Que bien linda ¿te fue bien? ¿no te fuiste de nuevo al lado de los rojos?"-pregunto Jade

"No mamá, eso solo me paso una vez, cualquiera se equivoca ¿no?"-dijo Perla mientras ponía las nueces en una mesa improvisada

"Si, aunque eso casi nos cuesta territorio"-se quejo Eduardo

"Bueno bueno, no nos vamos a poner a discutir de eso, mejor comamos"-dijo Jade mientras agarraba una de la nueces

Después de una buena comida familiar Perla fue a su nido a descansar un poco, pero esto fue interrumpido gracias a la visita de una amiga la cual súbitamente había aparecido en su ventana

"Hola Perla"-dijo la guacamaya que estaba en la ventana

"Andrea hola ¿cómo has estado?"-dijo Perla saludando a su amiga

"Muy bien la verdad, oye Katherine y yo armaremos una fiesta esta noche y pues quería saber si te gustaría venir"-dijo Andrea

"Pues me encantaría pero no sé si mis papas me dejen ir y menos en la noche"-dijo Perla con mucha duda

"Oh vamos Perla será genial, sabes que Katherine y yo armamos fiestas de locura"-dijo Andrea mientras hacia un ademan con su ala lo que casi provoca que se callera

"Pues tratare de convencer a mis padres"-dijo Perla encogiéndose de hombros

"Pues si lo logras te esperaremos en el nido de la familia de Katherine, te reservaremos un chico guapo"-dijo Andrea mientras se alejaba

Perla paso muchas horas pensando en que les diría a sus padres para convencerlos de que la dejaran ir a la fiesta, cuando la hora de la fiesta se acercaba se armo de valor y bajo a donde estaban sus padres

"Papá, mamá ¿puedo pedirles algo?"-pregunto Perla con cierto grado de inseguridad aun

"Claro hija ¿qué pasa?"-pregunto Jade

"Pues verán Andrea va a armar una fiesta y quería saber si me dejarían ir"-dijo Perla

"Por supuesto que sí pero ¿cuándo y a qué hora es la fiesta?"-pregunto Eduardo

"Pues hoy y ahorita"-dijo Perla

"A no no jovencita, no son horas para que salgas"-dijo Jade firmemente

"Por favor mamá, todos mis amigos irán"-rogo Perla

"No es no Perla, entiéndelo por favor"-dijo Eduardo firmemente

"Pero… pero…"-decía Perla que empezaba a llorar pero no de tristeza si no de enojo

"Nada de peros, no y se acabo"-dijo Esmeralda de forma autoritaria

_Entonces paso algo inesperado, algo que nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer ese fue mi primer gran error_

"LOS ODIO, DESEARIA SER LIBRE Y NO DEPENDER DE USTEDES, DESEARIA QUE NO EXISTIERAN"-grito Perla notablemente enojada pero además llorando

"SUFICIENTE JOVENCITA A TU HABITACION, ESTAS CASTIGADA"-grito Eduardo sumamente molesto por las palabras de su hija

Perla se fue llorando a su habitación y cero su puerta improvisad para que nadie la molestara, en ese momento también estaba llorando por lo que le había dicho Perla

"No lo dijo enserio amor, solo está molesta ya entenderá"-dijo Eduardo mientras abrasaba a Esmeralda

"Aun así sus…pa…labras do…lieron"-decía Jade pero se le dificultaba por el llanto

"Ya verás que se le pasa mañana, ya verás"-dijo Eduardo mientras acariciaba a su esposa con sus alas

Mientras en el cuarto de Perla, ella estaba arrojando todo lo que tenía al alcance debido a su enojo

"Vaya la situación apesta no"-dijo una voz detrás de ella

Perla dejo de arrojar sus cosas y volteo algo espantada, ante ella estaba una copia idéntica de ella solo que esta se veía transparente

"¿Qui… quien eres?"-pregunto Perla con miedo

"Digamos que soy una parte de ti, tal vez una representación de tus sentimientos reprimidos o tal vez un fragmento de tu misma alma o tal vez tu propia conciencia"-dijo la otra Perla encogiéndose de hombros

"Genial ya me volví loca, de todas formas vete no quiero ver a nadie"-dijo Perla con enojo mientras se daba la espalda

"Pufff primero me llamas y ahora me corres, deberías decidirte ¿no crees?"-dijo P.E. **(Perla Espiritual por así decirlo)**

"¿Que quieres entonces?"-pregunto Perla volteándose

"Lo mismo que tu, solo que yo comprendo que con enojarme a tal grado no logro nada, digamos que soy un poco más madura que tu"-dijo P.E. sentándose en el nido de Perla

"¿Que quieres decir?"-pregunto Perla

"Mira por el simple hecho de que soy un poco más madura que tu, yo puedo ayudarte de muchas formas, una de ellas es aconsejándote, y lo que ahora te aconsejo es que deberías disculparte con tus padres por ese comportamiento"-dijo P.E.

"NO QUIERO y ahora lárgate"-dijo Perla recuperando su enojo por la simple mención de sus padres

"Como quieras pero no digas que no intente ayudarte"-dijo P.E. antes de desaparece con un poof

_Pero lo peor estaba por venir y yo lo ignoraba por completo, ojala no hubiera actuado de la forma en que actué_

A la mañana siguiente Perla salió muy temprano de su árbol, no quería estar cerca de sus padres así que se fue volando lo más lejos que pudo, pero no si antes de que sus padres vieran que se alejaba

"Voy por ella"-dijo Jade en el hueco de su nido a punto de despegar

"No déjala, deja que se le pase el enojo y ya vendrá"-dijo Eduardo

"Espero que vaya a estar bien"-dijo Jade replegando sus alas y poniendo una mueca de tristeza

Mientras, Perla estaba posada en un árbol, llorando pero ella no sabía si era por el enojo con sus padres o por tristeza de perderse la fiesta

"Son unos to…ntos por que no me de…jan hacer nada"-se dijo Perla llorando

"Vaya, fuertes declaraciones Perlita"-dijo una voz arriba de ella

"Raion ¿hace cuanto estas ahí?"-dijo Perla mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

"Solo un poco, oye ¿por qué esa cara tan larga?"-pregunto Raion colgado de la rama mientras veía a Perla

"Es que discutí con mis padres y les dije cosas malas y no sé si me siento triste o enojada con ellos"-dijo Perla sumamente confundida

"Ay Perlita, no deberías hacer eso, deberías aprovechar a tus padres, tú que si tienes"-dijo Raion un poco dolido

"Raion lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal, es solo que…"-decía Perla pero fue interrumpida por Raion

"No está bien Perla, estas enojada y es comprensible"-dijo Raion

Ambos entonces se sentaron en la rama para conversar

"¿Crees que deba disculparme?"-pregunto Perla

"Sería lo más sensato en mi opinión Perla"-dijo Raion

"Eres el mejor Raion lo sabías"-dijo Perla

"Es obvio que si"-dijo Raion dándose sus aires de grandeza

"Gracias"-dijo Perla y le dio un beso a Raion en la mejilla antes de salir volando **(No se la verdad si las aves tengan mejillas pero oigan cada historia tiene un poco de fantasía ¿no?)**

Raion se quedo embobado poniéndose una de sus primarias en donde Perla le había dado el beso, lo último que dijo fue "no hay de que" antes de despegar

Perla volaba de vuelta a su hogar pero de repente una gran explosión hizo que se parara en seco, dicha explosión era causada por unos taladores que estaban derribando árboles cerca

"Oye tarado, ten más cuidado para próxima, casi nos vuelas en pedazos"-dijo un humano alto y fornido, este era el encargado de la tala ilegal

"Si…si jefe"-dijo un muy nervioso trabajador

Este tomo otro poco de dinamita y lo ato a un nuevo árbol, la prendió y se dispuso alejarse pero lamentablemente la dinamita se atoro en su ropa, y al momento de retirarse la jalo con sigo haciendo que la mecha se desprendiera de ella y callera al suelo provocando un incendio menor, el jefe al darse cuenta de esto se alarmo un poco

"¿Pero qué hiciste ahora? apaga eso de inmediato"-dijo notablemente molesto el jefe señalando al pequeño incendio que había comenzado

"Voy jefe"-dijo el trabajador percatándose de lo que hizo pero lo que hizo después fue aun pero ya que intento apagarlo con solo soplarle lo cual hizo que el fuego se extendiera y creciera

"Maldición, vámonos muchachos esto es un caso perdido"-dijo el jefe sin tomarle importancia a lo que pronto provocaría

"Si señor"-dijeron todos los taladores al mismo tiempo y todos salieron detrás de su jefe mientras el fuego se extendía mas y mas, mientras que en una rama cercana Perla observaba lo que pasaba totalmente sorprendida del fuego, no debió hacerlo debido a que la cercanía hizo que alguna cenizas volaran y casualmente quemaran la unión con el tronco de una rama que estaba encima de ella

"Debo avisarle a todos"-dijo Perla preparándose para despegar pero nunca pudo llegar a hacerlo ya que la rama le pego en la cabeza haciendo que esta callera del árbol junto con ella

Perla despertó momentos más tarde en el mismo infierno, miles de columnas de fuego rodeaban las diferentes partes de la selva

"NO NO NO ¿cuánto estuve inconsciente?, debo ir con mis papás y rápido"-se dijo Perla y rápidamente despego como pudo, ignorando el dolor de su cabeza

Perla volaba sobre el fuego evitando cenizas calientes, ramas encendidas completamente y muchas otras cosas que el fuego estaba consumiendo, cuando llego a su árbol vio aterrada que este estaba siendo consumido por las llamas

"NOOOOOOOO llegue tarde"-dijo Perla sumamente aterrada

"¿Perla?"-pregunto una voz del otro extremo de la columna de humo

"¿Mamá?"-pregunto Perla volteando a ver de dónde provenía a la voz

Fugazmente el humo se disipo por un momento y dejo ver a la madre de Perla, a ambas solo las separaba la longitud del árbol que antes era su hogar y entre ellas estaba una pequeña columna de fuego que les impedía acercarse una a la otra

"¿Dónde está papá?"-pregunto Perla

"Está ayudando con la evacuación, yo viene a buscarte, no te muevas de ahí"-dijo Jade viendo una pequeña columna de fuego que las separaba

Sorpresivamente Raion llego al lado de Perla

"Perla aquí estas, le ayudaba a tu madre a buscarte"-dijo Raion mientras abrazaba a Perla

"No se muevan de ahí, esto es peligroso"-dijo Jade toda alarmada

Lo que paso a continuación fue espantoso, el antes hogar de Perla con un crujido se partió a la mitad y callo dividiendo a los 3 guacamayos de lados contrarios del ardiente tronco

"MAMÁ NO MAMÁ"-grito Perla al ver la escena

"ESTOY BIEN HIJA, DEBES IRTE DE AQUÍ, YO ESTARE BIEN"-grito Jade del otro lado del tronco

"NO VOY A DEJARTE, NI LO CREAS"-grito Perla a punto de llorar

"NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER, VETE YO ESTARE BIEN"-grito Jade pero aun así se notaba tristeza en su voz

"NO NO NO, NO VOY A ABANDONARTE, YO…YO LO SIENTO POR TODO"-grito Perla con lagrimas en sus ojos

"LO SE HIJA PERO AHORA VETE, RAION POR FAVOR LLEVATELA DE AQUÍ"-grito Jade antes de que se dejara de oír su voz y antes de que una columna de humo se levantara por y encima del tronco

Raion inmediatamente tomo a Perla entre sus garras en contra de su voluntad y salió disparado esquivando diversos obstáculos ardientes

"DEJAME MALDITA SEA, TENGO QUE SACARLA DE AHÍ"-se quejaba Perla mientras se retorcía entre las garras de Raion

"SOLO HAGO LO QUE ME DIJO TU MADRE, TE PONGO ASALVO"-grito Raion

Raion no supo cuanto voló pero no paró hasta dejar el incendio bien atrás, se detuvo en un árbol cerca de donde pasaban los barcos de turistas por el rio Amazonas

"¿Te encuentras bien?"-pregunto Raion

"NO, MI FAMILIA AHORA SE ESTA ACHICHARRANDO Y TODO ES TU CULPA"-grito Perla

"Oye no me hables así, yo no provoque ese incendio, de seguro fueron humanos"-dijo Raion de forma molesta

"PUES LOS ODIO, LOS ODIO COMO A TI POR NO DEJARME SALVAR A MI MAMÁ, AHORA HASME UN FAVOR Y DEJAME SOLA"-grito Perla poniéndose a llorar

"Está bien Perla, está bien"-dijo Raion sumamente triste antes de alejarse volando de ella

Perla lloraba amargamente, sin ningún consuelo pero de repente se empezaron a oír unas palmadas

"Bien bien, obtuviste lo que querías ¿no? tu preciada independencia"-dijo P.E. quien había aparecido en una rama enfrente de Perla y era la que aplaudía con su alas

"Lárgate"-dijo Perla sin mirarla

"Vamos Perla, esto era lo que querías ¿no? independencia de tus padres y ahora la tienes"-dijo P.E. acercándose a Perla

"PERO NO LA QUERIA ASÍ"-grito Perla mostrando su cara llena de lagrimas

"Vaya, al fin lo comprendes, me parece que el sufrimiento te hizo entender, pues disfrútalo tu deseo se hizo realidad"-dijo P.E. pero de una forma algo cruel

"Te gusta verme sufrir ¿verdad maldita?"-pregunto Perla aun mas dolida

"La verdad no ya que por ser parte de ti comparto tu sufrimiento de alguna forma, yo solo quiero que entiendas la gravedad de la situación y las consecuencias que tienen algunos de nuestros actos, recuerda mis palabras muy bien Perlita por que esto es lo que siempre pasa, cada vez que ganas algo, pierdes otra cosa"-dijo P.E. antes de desaparecer con un poof

"Maldita desgraciada"-fue lo último que dijo Perla para seguir llorando por la pérdida de su hogar y su familia

_En la actualidad_

"Poco después Raion y yo nos reconciliamos y seguimos viajando, terminamos en Rio de Janeiro con el paso de los años, después fue cuando me capturaron los hombres de Tulio y el resto te lo sabes"-dijo Perla terminando su historia enfrente del retrato de su familia

"Es impactante pero aun no entiendo, si tu padre está vivo, tu madre podría estarlo"-dijo Blu en modo pensativo

"La verdad lo dudo"-dijo Eduardo apareciendo detrás de los 2

"Se…señor ¿por qué?"-pregunto Blu muy inseguro

"La he buscado desde hace mucho al igual que a mi Perlita y aun nada, ha pasado tanto que ya perdí la esperanza, incluso la había perdido con Perlita, hasta que tú me la devolviste"-dijo Eduardo algo melancólico

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho que aun tenias esto?"-pregunto Perla señalando al cuadro

"Lo salve del incendio y lo conserve en memoria de ti y tu madre, de esto quería hablarte"-dijo Eduardo acercándose a su hija

"La extraño tanto"-dijo Perla arrojándose a las alas de su padre y comenzando a llorar de nuevo

"Yo también mi niña, yo también"-dijo Eduardo mientras soltaba una que otra lagrima

* * *

**¿Les gusto mi intento de OS? si fue el caso abajo hay un recuadro sexy y tambien un botonsito sexy, escribe, pulsa el boton y deja tu review con tu opinion ¿por que? pues por que es gratis :)**


End file.
